Kurt Wagner's Blog: childhood
by fuzzyelf13
Summary: This is Nightcrawler's blog. He's talking about his childhood and everything you haven't seen in the cartoon. He likes to add his little thoughts into everything so be sure to pay attention. And I really suck at summaries. Enjoy!
1. Intro

Okay folks. This is Kurt Wagner's, aka "Nightcrawler", blog. It's evo so don't complain!! If you get lost just keep reading or read back and you'll probably find your answer. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer!!: I do not own any of the X-men or any other characters (except for the ones you haven't heard of). This includes Kurt, no matter how much I want him as my personal slave (or pool boy)….. Anyway!!! Moving on…

* * *

The Blog of circusfreak666-

Okay, ignore the screen name. I vas a little depressed that day. Guten tag!! My name in Kurt Wagner, but most of you probably know me that dumb ass cartoon. The sad part about that is…it's completely on point. Only they left out my childhood. That is because it's too depressing for Saturday morning cartoons. I could tell you about it…but you don't vant to, do you? I take it you're nodding. Good, let's get on with it. Wait! Just vant to let you know that this isn't another sad "boo hoo, feel bad for me" type deals. Vell, it is, but don't feel that vay! I've heard that before. Man!! Now look vhat you did!! You made my damn accent come out. I though I got rid of it… Anyvay…aw shit!! I officially hate you. Just read the damn story…

It all started in Bavaria, Germany in a little town called Winzeldorf. The Wagner's (my parents) couldn't have kids of their own. One day in May (dude, that rhymes) of 1989 they heard a baby cry. No, it wasn't me. It vas my sister, Mai (where do you think the name came from?). This vas before they found me. They figured she was a couple months old. On the back of her neck there were the numbers 10-13. My mother reasoned that it vas her birthday. Dad gave in.

Then in June they found me. Most of you probably know the story already. It vas June 6 so that became my birthday. I know that doesn't really make sense, but that's the way it is. So now you know that I have a sister. I always knew I vas adopted, but Mai didn't find out until recently. It vas kind of hard for her, but I'll get to that later.

We had a pretty decent childhood, all things considered. Mai vas really my only friend, because we were so secluded from the rest of the world. You're probably wondering why she couldn't go out. She looks mostly normal, but her eyes are vhat scare people. They're red. Creepy, huh? Like I'm one to talk. But really, if it wasn't for Mai I would have gone insane. Don't get me wrong, we acted like siblings, but whenever we had a fight we always made up, no matter what. We looked out for each other, goofed off, and made each other laugh.

I remember that on my 5th birthday Mai said it vould be funny if I went to the church and hung upside-down from the ceiling rafters. That didn't go too well. Luckily the only person in there vas the organist, but she screamed bloody murder. God, that vas loud. Mai and I ran outta there and went back home. Our parents grounded us, not that is vas much different from normal life. Still sucked though.

Basically, that's how life was. It didn't really change that much. That is until the summer when we were both 11. That's when everything changed and not for the better...

* * *

So what do you think??? Please review. There's more to come, I promise. It gets better. 


	2. Beginning of a nightmare

Disclaimer: You all should know the drill by now.

By the way, if you didn't know, Mai means May in German (you'd have to be incredibly dense not to figure the out)

Everything went wrong about 8 years ago. It was the summer when Mai and I were 11. The heat was driving me up the walls (both literally and figuratively). Mai, being the considerate sister she is, came up with an idea.

"Kurt, wanna go with me on a hike in the mountains?" she asked me one day.

"But ve shouldn't. Vhat if someone sees us?"

"Then we'll just have to go on the rocky side. Is that a problem for you?" She smiled.

"Of course not! You know I can beat you to the top!"

"Fat chance little bro." So we left to climb over the cool rocks in the cool shade. It was like a gift from heaven!!! See how nice my sister is?

Unfortunately, someone say us leaving our house. We didn't notice and just went off to have fun. But when we came back our parents were terrified. And furious.

"What were you two thinking!!! You know how dangerous it is!! You know better than to pull a stunt like this." Don't get the wrong idea here. Our parents are caring and nice and everything. They were just so angry and scared they didn't even bother to make sure they didn't scare _us. _They kinda did.

My mother glared at me. "Kurt, how could you do something like this?" She had tears in her eyes.

"I...I just needed some air. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"I'm very disappointed in you son," my father told me.

"It's not Kurt's fault," Mai said. Everyone looked at her. "It's mine. I saw how the heat vas affecting him and I felt sorry for him and tryed to figure out how to help him. I guess I got a little carried away and I wasn't thinking and I'm really sorry." She said this all very fast while looking at the ground. Then she looked up to see our parent's faces. "But we shouldn't have to hide from the world. We're just as normal as they are, they're just too single-minded to realize it! They don't take the time to get to know Kurt." She looked at me. "He's so sweet and kind and generous. He's a much better person than they are!!" She looked back at our parents. "They just run away screaming. Or they run towards us wanting to hurt us. I don't know how much longer I can live like this!!" Mai started to cry. My mother started towards her to comfort her, but Mai just shifted away.

I reached over and put my arms around her in an embrace. I wanted to take away all the pain she was feeling. I was more angry at the people who hated us than I ever had. And not because they tried to kill my on a regular basis, but because they wanted Mai dead. I felt her tears on my shoulder. I felt something wet on my face and realized that I was crying.

We just held each other for what seemed like forever. I could feel our parents just watching us and heard my mother sobbing as quietly as she could. I doubt Mai heard it, but I have exellent hearing so I could tell. At the same time I could hear feet running and shouting voices. "Someone's coming!!" I said urgently.

"Quick, everyone get into the basement!!" My father ushered us down the stairs.

Just then there were several loud knocks on the front door. "Open up!! We know you're hiding demons in there!! Give them up and we might spare your lives!!!!"

I love cliffhangers!!!! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Please review!!


	3. Please read!

I'm really sorry I haven't updated!!!! My computer's being a bitch, so I won't be updating in awhile. Sorry!!! But if you want something to read while you're waiting, check out my favorite stories and my favorite authors!!!! You might like emotionsonhold's stories (even though she has a creepy obssesion). Please just hold on for a little while longer!!!!!!!!!


	4. Running

"Open up!" I heard the mob shouting. "We know you're hiding the demons!"

Our parents' faces paled. "Go down the stairs to cellar. Quickly!" My father directed us. So we made our way downstairs. We already had provisions down there just in case something like this actually happened.

"Papa, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't..." Mai started crying again. I dried her cheeks with my tail. (It's something she used to do to bug me.) That at least made her smile.

My father turned on the electric lamp he kept down there. "We might be here awhile." I heard the sound of the people leaving.

"I think ve'll be safe," I said.

About half an hour later I woke up. I'd fallen asleep curled up next to my mother. Everyone else had their eyes closed. I couldn't tell of Mai was sleeping or not. She had a habit of faking it to hear what our parents said when they thought we were asleep.

That's when I heard it. The very small sound of someone sneaking around. No, make it a group of people sneaking around our house.

"Dad." I gently shook him. "Dad, someone's outside," I said urgently.

"Huh?" he muttered sleepily. "What'd you say?"

"There are people outside!" My ears went up. "And it sounds like they brought a shotgun!" Suddenly he wasn't so sleepy. My mother was awake too.

"Kurt, get you and your sister out of here. Get as far away as possible, you hear me?"

"Ja, but vhat about you?" I looked from him to my mom.

"We'll be fine." I gave him a skeptical look. "Don't worry! We'll be okay, I promise. Just go. Now!"

"Okay. Come on Mai." We snuck out the back. It was kinda hard to see, because Mai thought we should wear sunglasses so our eyes wouldn't glow in the dark. It just basically made my night vision normal and Mai's got a lot worse. I made her go behind me, because I was nearly invisible, but she wasn't.

By around midnight we found an abandoned barn and decided to stop and rest. We'd been moving for about 2 hours straight. I could tell she was about to fall asleep standing up. She must've been tired from racing me up the mountain.

"Ve should rest," I suggested.

"But they might catch us," she said breathlessly.

"You need to take a break," I told her firmly.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine." She gave me a doubting look. "I have more stamina than you, remember?" At that, Mai decided to let it go and stretched out on a bail of hay. Within minutes I heard her breathing even out. I sat down beside her. I was exhausted myself, bu I didn't want her to know that. I guess it was just the whole "men have to protect the women" theory I was worried about. I surveyed our surroundings. The barn looked fairly old, but it had a decent supply of hay stored in it.

Then I heard the villagers pass again. I covered Mai with my body and stayed silent. She continued to sleep. The footsteps died away, but I still didn't move until 15 minutes later. I straightened up and stifled a yawn. I started to nod of and then jerked awake.


	5. Finally, The End!

Disclaimer: You all should know the drill by now.

I heard a woman's voice outside. "Come on out, little one. I won't hurt you, I promise." I decided to go and see what she wanted with me. I made sure Mai was safely hidden behind some hay and left the cool safety of the barn. Then I felt two strong hands roughly grab my arms. "Now go to sleep, my child. When you wake up this will all be a bad dream." I felt something hard hit the back of my head. Right before everything went black I saw a blue grinning face. Back then I though it was my reflection, but now I know better. It was my own mother betraying me and ruining my childhood. Go figure. I should've known she would be a bitch. Oh well, that's the past and nothing can change it. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you what happend when I woke up. Mai was gone and the barn was burned to the ground. Man, I suck at writing. Maybe I should just give up. Do the world a favor. Maybe jump off a roof. I'm sure everyone would love that. Anyway...so that's part of my tragic childhood. It probably depressed you and now you're on medication. And you're probably really confused right now. Damn. I suck. I wonder what Scott's doing...WAIT!!! That is NOT a slash reference I swear!!!! Shit, I just royally screwed that one up...and now I'm ranting about nothing...I should stop now...but I don't wanna. This is the end of the road. Not another peep outta me. My lips are sealed. Not another word. I'm locking m mouth and throwing away the key. See, there it went. It's in the trash. I can't think of any more sayings so I'll just shut up. Yup, I'm shutting up. Hey, that rhymed! Cool. I'm moving on...going away. Getting out of your hair that I'm sure is overly gelled. Okay, okay, I'm going. See ya!!!

* * *

Okay, any questions?? I'm sure you have tons. I'll be writing more stories shortly, but I thought I should just end this one, because ou know how Kurt gets. He's such a diva sometimes. Be sure to review and any suggestions are welcome!! (as long as they're not to jump off a cliff, because I'm still working on the whole flying thing) 


End file.
